Stubborn
by Murasaki Fujiwara
Summary: Kakashi helps a young Naruto prepare for a major life event. Shouta, Death, MalexMale, don't like, don't read...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is your last chance! Flee! Flee For Your Lives!

ahem

Review desu ka? kudesai?

**Stubborn**

Kakashi stared awkwardly down at the little boy, who was clumsily pulling on a bright orange tracksuit. He had gotten the black shirt on, and the jacket…He was now pulling on the hem of the shirt, which was on backwards. He let out a whine.

"Help!" He groaned, pulling on the fabric.

Kakashi knelt down, helping the child pull the shirt around beneath the jacket.

"Underwear." Kakashi said, looking around.

"No."

"Underwear, now." Kakashi said, growing a little irritated.

"No."

Kakashi looked around, searching for a pair of tighty whities. Naruto frowned, puling on the front of the young Jounin's shirt, causing him to fall forward slightly. Naruto stuck his tongue out, his azure eyes scrunching up in a grin.

"Why you little!" Kakashi exclaimed as Naruto's tiny fist worked it's way into the fabric, pulling his mask down. Kakashi grabbed anything for stability as he struggled to correct himself.

However that anything happened to be Naruto's right butt cheek.

This seemed only to egg on Naruto's odd behavior. He further grabbed the neck of Kakashi's shirt, pulling himself closer to the teenager. What came next, Kakashi never would have expected.

Naruto stood on his tip toes and kissed him, slipping his little tongue inside the teenagers mouth.

Kakashi pulled away, grabbing Naruto by the front of the shirt gently.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" He asked, shocked. He watched as azure eyes filled with tears.

"No, no, don't cry!" Kakashi pleaded, looking around in frustration. He suddenly had an all new respect for Kushina. Naruto's eyes followed his movements as his lower lip trembled.

"Ah, Naruto…no…" Kakashi said quietly. Naruto swooped in again, kissing Kakashi again on the lips. Kakashi sighed. The boy was simply too stubborn.

He let Naruto finish, but suddenly remembered his hand was till on the boy's butt. It felt smooth and round beneath his fingertips.

Kakashi dismissed the thought and went to move his hand, but Naruto, as previously stated, was a stubborn little boy.

Naruto immediately began to pout and his eyes filled up with tears. Kakashi frowned and replaced the hand.

He could understand a little of the 'self discovery' that the boy was going through, but currently, the boy was being a little too perverted for his own good…

Kakashi pulled away, finally deciding to set his proverbial foot down.

"No, Naruto." Kakashi said, sitting back. Naruto looked taken aback.

"Jerk!" He said, pushing his hands against the teenagers chest. Kakashi fell back, looking up at the five year old in surprise.

Naruto climbed on top of the eighteen year old and began to pummel him with his tiny fists.

"Jerk! Meanie!" Naruto screamed, pummeling the jounin's chest. Kakashi grabbed the boy's wrists.

"No Naruto." He said, looking straight into those endless azure eyes. Naruto froze, transfixed by Kakashi's lone silvery-grey one. At that point, Naruto began kissing him again. His lips were surprisingly sweet and he couldn't help but close his eyes and kiss back. Naruto wriggled around, his knee grinding into Kakashi's groin. Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he pulled away, holding the boy's fists.

"Naruto! Do you want to get in trouble?" He hissed. Naruto shook his head. Kakashi let go, standing up and pulling his mask on. "Good, now get dressed. We're going to be late."

Naruto pouted but obeyed. After he was finished, Kakashi took him by the hand and led him out of the small apartment and down the street to the cemetery, where they joined a group of black clad people.

He lifted the boy up so he could see, but Naruto didn't want a part of it. He clung to Kakashi's neck, burying his face in the jounin's neck.

"I want mommy…" He moaned quietly. Kakashi looked down at the headstone with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Naruto…"


	2. Stubborn Teenagers

A/N: You people are so nice, so here's a giftie for you! I atually wasn't planning on uploading it...

Kakashi sighed, looking at the remainders of team. It was clear things were going to be rough from now on. Sasuke had left almost three years ago now…Sakura had gone off to apprentice under Tsunade, and Naruto…Naruto had gone off with Jiraiya, coming back as a fine example of a young man. He was the spitting image of his father.

Kakashi swallowed as he watched the young man train with Sakura. He had taken off his jacket, the boy's lithe form visible through the tight black t-shirt. It had been almost ten years since Kakashi had that 'little incident'. Naruto had been five, and it had been just before his mothers funeral… It was actually part of the reason that Kakashi had asked to have Naruto on his team, but only part…

He sighed, watching the teenager. He felt his heart sink. To Naruto, he must have seemed like an old man…

He shoved his hands in his pockets, pulling out his book and pretending to read, watching Naruto over the top of it as he had done for so many years. He felt like a creepy old pervert for it…but he was partially responsible for Naruto's upbringing.

He sighed, closing the book and glancing up at the fast-fading September sunset.

"Okay, guys, that's enough!" He called, waving them in. Sakura had managed to give Naruto a black eye, she herself somehow emerging without even a scratch…

Sakura rubbed the tired muscles in her arm.

"Have we made any progress, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, as bubbly and forward as always. Kakashi smiled.

"Yes, I think you have…Sakura in particular has become quiet impressive…"

Naruto's shoulders fell and he pouted, reminding Kakashi of the forward little boy from ten years ago. He blinked, and there was a teenager. Sakura beamed.

"It's half past eight…" Naruto muttered darkly, bending down to rest his hands on his knees. Sakura's face fell.

"Oh, shit! Lee!" She said, taking off across the training grounds. Naruto laughed, straightening up and watching her go. Kakashi suddenly realized he was alone with the teen, and his palms began to sweat. Naruto looked over at him, his eyes arched up in a catlike grin, quickly becoming slightly demonic looking.

"What?" Kakashi asked, his cool demeanor not skipping a beat. He made the mistake of looking away for a moment.

The next thing he knew, Naruto had him pinned to a tree, his fisted hand pulling down on the jounin's mask. Both Kakashi's eyes flew open and he stared at the teenager. This couldn't be real.

"Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei…do you know how long I've wanted this?"

Kakashi blinked dumbly at his student. Maybe Naruto had a daddy complex…or it was just the kyuubi talking… yeah, that was it…the kyuubi…

Naruto leaned in, kissing his sensei, gently at first, but the kiss became more passionate as the moments ticked by. The blonde pressed his tongue against the seam of Kakashi's lips, pushing aggressively inward and exploring his superiors mouth curiously. Kakashi closed his eyes, enjoying what he had wanted for so long. He came, once again, to his senses and pushed his student off of him.

"Naruto…do you understand what you're doing?"

Naruto blinked up at him, his honest face full of determination.

"I've had a crush on you since I was five, Kakashi sensei…" He said, reaching up and touching his sensei's cheek gently. Kakashi reached up and put a trembling hand on Naruto's lower back. Naruto felt warm through the thin cotton fabric. Kakashi had a sudden burst of bravery and pulled Naruto close to him, kissing him deeply. Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other mans neck. Kakashi came up for air, smiling down at the teen, who looked up at him with deep azure eyes. He looked just as innocent as he did on that day…

Kakashi caressed one scarred cheek. The boy's skin looked so golden in comparison to his own silvery tone. Naruto blinked, his thick eyelashes brushing against the jounin's thumb. Kakashi pressed his forehead against the boy's, their headbands clicking together. Somewhere off, a nightingale began it's mating song. Kakashi tore his eyes away from Naruto's face, looking up at the dying sunset that lit the sky up in orange and pink, contrasting with heavy grey. He sighed, a smile crossing his face. Naruto clung to him, his upper thigh brushing against the jounin's crotch. Kakashi looked down.

"Let's get out of here…" He said, kissing the teen sweetly one more time as they headed back to the village. Naruto leaned his head on Kakashi's shoulder, smiling contentedly.

He had finally gotten what he wanted…


End file.
